Rina
Rina was a Ga-Matoran from the city of Metru Nui, later becoming a Toa of Water. History Metru Nui Not much is known about her, save fr that she was a student at Ga-Metru. She is believed to have served for her home district during the Matoran Civil War, though she and her unit deserted the war. They reappeared afterwords, and she went on to study Zoology at one of the schools, taking a particular interest in reptilian Rahi. She was among the crowd of Matoran that surrounded the three remaining Toa Mangai as they examined the third victim of Tuyet's fabricated countdown. After Tuyet was caught, Rina graduated from her university and worked in Onu-Metru, cataloging various reptilian Rahi. One day, she and every other Matoran in the city were summoned to the Coliseum. She and her people were forced into Matoran spheres by the Vahki, having their memories erased. Mata Nui She and her people was later rescued and reawakened by the Toa Metru, who became their Turaga. She would aid in the construction of Ga-Koro, using salvage from the Airships that carried them. During her time on Mata Nui, she became a healer for both the Matoran Race, and Rahi. Her interest in reptilian Rahi was reborn, and she went to work on freeing them from Teridax's control. She would later develop a crush on a Po-Matoran adventurer. Rina was among the Matoran herded and trapped into a hut, sunk by a Tarakava. She was saved thanks to the efforts of Takua and the timely arrival of Gali. It is believed that she worked alongside Nixie in healing the freed Tarakava. She would later tame it and keep it as a guardian for the village. She joined the Ga-Koro guard, aiding in setting up defenses for her village. She bore witness to the arrival of the Po-Matoran and Turaga Onewa, noticing her crush among them. She took part in defending the village from a Bohrok raid, which ended with Hewkii destroying the main bridge. She spent some time with her love interest, getting to know him more. One of the things she learnt was that he was affiliated with a group of benefactors, though he never named them. He also revealed that the name he went by was not his original, the old one being lost to the Makuta. Before he could explain further, however, the Bohrok attacked again, this time creating a makeshift bridge from the ruined Kaukau statue. She fought alongside her fellow Matoran, but to no avail. Just when they were cornered by them, however, they were saved by the village's Suva, which unleashed an energy blast at the Bohrok. After they shutdown, they noticed a Nuva Symbol appearing. Rina and her crush would aid in reconstructing the village.It was there that he revealed his final secret: he was not a native to her world, brought here by a dark figure. He felt that he wouldn't be able to return her feelings because of his organic nature, and apologized for it. However, he did wish to remain friends with her. Though mildly heartbroken by this information, Rina accepted his friendship anyways. She was among the Ga-Matoran guarding the Symbol, only to be defeated by a Bohrok-Kal. Once they were defeated, however, she joined her village in watching a Kohlii tournament. Shewas there when the Kanohi Avohkii, Mask of Light, was revealed. She was among the Matoran that witnessed Turaga Nokama's translation of it, and Jaller and Takua's journey. Rina would later provide aid to the Ta-Matoran after the Rahkshi destroyed Ta-Koro. She would later take part in the return to Metru Nui, taking part in reconstruction efforts. She stopped under order of Jaller when the Turaga refused to reveal the location of the Toa Nuva, but returned to work afterwards. She went into hiding when Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, reappearing when he died. She fled to Spherus Magna and joined the Matoran-Agori alliance. Toa She became a Toa shortly afterwards, finding herself under the wing of Hiiah. She would alter join Ahpolki's Toa Team, developing a crush on him. She fought alongside her comrades against Dilukrom, and joined them in their journey into outer space after an anienct space vessel was discovered. She and the rest of the crew have yet to return. Abilities and Traits Rina was always a shy one, even after becoming a Toa. She longed for a chance at romance, developing crushes on a Po-Matoran and then Ahpolki. However, she is more than smart enough to sense one's true personality, and isn't easily fooled. She has an interest in reptilian creatures, something that many beings found puzzling. As a Toa of Water, she can moisturize, dehydrate, manipulate water, create rain, and unleash a Nova Blast. Mask and Tools She has always bore a Kanohi Faxon, Great Mask of Kindred. She would often copy a Rahi's ability to paralyze their opponents, using her bare hands to inject the venom. She relies on boxing and acrobatics, rarely using any tools. Appearances * You Don't Belong Here (upcoming) Trivia * Her mask was originally called the Kanohi Vepinom, Great Mask of Paralyzing. However, Ahpolki Inika has recently decided to change it to a regular Faxon. * Her prototype Matoran model uses a body design based off of one of Vorred's MOCs. * Ironically, her name is an actual Japanese one. This was unintentional. Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Water Category:Water